Miles Morales VS Static
Miles VS Static is the upcoming 120th episode and Season 7 Premiere of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Miles Morales from Marvel Comics and Static from DC Comics in a battle between supercharged heroes from alternate dimensions. Description Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Miles Morales Wiz: At first glance, the world of Earth-1610 isn't so different from our own, but look closer, and you will find Koca-Soda instead of Coca-Cola, PDNY officers instead of NYPD. Boomstick: And a hamburger and fries can cost thirty-thousand goddamn dollars! Wiz: But perhaps the greatest difference in this so-called Ultimate universe was that Peter Parker, the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, was dead. Boomstick: Enter Miles Morales, he was your typical kid from Brooklyn and didn't have much to worry about, except his overbearing mom and dad. Hey kid, appreciate your folks while you have 'em, you never know when they're gonna pull a surprise Uncle Ben. Wiz: Well, Miles spent most of his time with his more laid-back Uncle Aaron, who turned out to be a secret super-criminal. Boomstick: Totally relatable. Anyway, during one of his heists into a secret lab, Aaron accidentally scooped up a spider. The next time Miles visited, the spider got loose and...uh, you know what happens. (We see the radioactive spider biting Miles's hand as Miles swats it off) Aaron: Miles, let's go. Wiz: This spider carried the genetic-enhancing OZ Formula. Yet another attempt to recreate Captain America's infamous super-soldier serum. It had previously transformed Peter Parker into the first Spider-Man. Boomstick: Wait a minute, who came up with the idea to store the super serum in a freakin' spider? Wiz: Eh, scientists can be weird sometimes. Boomstick: Maybe next time, put it in something that can't walk away. It's got eight legs, that's like, four times more walking power! Wiz: Uh, sure. Either way, with his new powers, Miles donned red and black to become the Ultimate Spider-Man. Boomstick: As the newest Spider-lad on the block, he does whatever a spider can. He's super-strong, super-fast, and has the overpowered super radar, the Spider-Sense. Wiz: After meeting Peter's Aunt May, Miles took up the classic web-shooters, complete with multiple types of long-range and short-range webbing. Static Death Battle KO! Results Wiz: The winner is... Original Track Trivia *The connections between Miles and Static are that they're both geeky African American superheroes in their teens who gained their superpowers from an accident (Miles being bitten by a radioactive spider and Static being exposed to Quantum Juice). Both also have electricity in their arsenal of powers and have been protégés to veteran superheroes (Spider-Man and Black Lightning, respectively). Both also originate in separate universes from the main Marvel and DC universes, but ultimately ended up in them and continued their superhero career there (Miles originates from the Ultimate Marvel universe and Static originates from the Dakotaverse). **Static was also intended to be a counterpart to Spider-Man, according to co-creator Dwayne McDuffie. *This is the 19th Marvel VS DC themed episode, after Rogue VS Wonder Woman, Batman VS Spider-Man, Batman VS Captain America, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, Green Arrow VS Hawkeye, Flash VS Quicksilver, Hulk VS Doomsday, Venom VS Bane, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther VS Batman, Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate, Nightwing VS Daredevil, Thanos VS Darkseid, Aquaman VS Namor, Captain Marvel VS Shazam and Ghost Rider VS Lobo. **Additionally, this is the third Marvel VS DC themed Season Premiere in a row, after Black Panther VS Batman and Aquaman VS Namor. *This is the second episode where both combatants are African-American, after Balrog VS TJ Combo. Category:Death battles Category:Season Premiere Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Superheroes themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Vigilantes' themed Death Battles Category:'Element' themed Death Battles Category:Animated Sprite battles